


Divided Loyalties

by ban_sidhe



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_sidhe/pseuds/ban_sidhe
Summary: Love among family, broken hearts and broken ties.  Vengeance vs. forgiveness.  Difficult choices.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before Infinity Wars came out. Hated the idiotic way Loki died. Choked? Really? How long did he fall through the Void with no air? And lunging at Thanos with only a dagger? Come on! Marvel has made a fool of an inteligent and clever god, one with more sense than to close with an undefeatable enemy. Sigh... don't get me started.
> 
> This story is a mashup of movie canon, my interpretation of how things should have happened and Norse religion and mythology. Also, I love Thorki and the angst implied.

**Divided Loyalties**

 

                                                                                                                 Prologue

Asgard was a mess.  Her protectorates beginning to rebel, her allies distancing themselves, her enemies rattling swords.  The people were lost, confused, and divided. 

Ithunn was frantic.  A blight not see since before Asgard had walls had destroyed her orchards.  The supplies of stored apples were now gone as well. Soon, people would start to feel the effects, losing their youth and strength, their beauty and their magic.

The old king was slowly losing touch with reality, with his strength near lost.  Remaining sons both missing, the younger thought dead, (again), the elder off wandering the realms somewhere.  Who was left to rule? 

Thor had no known issue; both Odin’s youngest sons had died before marrying, and Loki.... well, no one was keen to suggest any of  **his** surviving children.  A horse, a serpent, a wolf, or a half-dead girl?  No. 

The ancient councillors who fretted and whispered amongst themselves were nearly of an age with the Allfather.  Grown a bit careless in their infirmity, none realised their murmurings were overheard. And their worries repeated back to the one person strong enough to challenge Odin.  The one whose simmering anger just might prove her resolute and powerful enough to overcome her legitimate fear of her grandfather.


	2. 2

                                                                                      2

Hel, younger than her father by half a millenium, looked nearly the same age.  The Jotnar grew to adulthood quickly and hers had been a shorter childhood than most.  Ripped away from her parents while still a young child, she fell to a dark and cold Realm.  

Finding herself the only living being extant upon Helheim, she was looked upon with awe by the shades of the dead.  Pale, weak, coldly damp shadows of their living selves, Hel was warm and solid and could do many things they could not.  No longer frightened, she became their queen. 

Once she realised none could harm her, she sought out the wisest among them and learned much.  How to rule wisely, to wield her inborn magic, control of power, and much more. She also learned to cultivate patience, that her hatred of everything Asgardian could be assuaged in time.  She built palaces for her subjects, made sure all were well cared for, assured herself of their loyalty.  Gathering the draugar of fallen warriors, Hel gained an army.

Setting a guard at the entrance to her new kingdom ensured none but the dead could pass the gates.  Chained like her brother, Garmr wore the blood of any fools who attempted to cross on the heavy ruff of his breast.  Hel no longer cared for the company of those who still breathed; the ones who had accused her and her kin of atrocities that none of them had yet understood, let alone committed.

Once a year she traveled to the Gjoll bridge that led to the rest of Niflheim.  There she waited on the appearance of Ithunn with her golden apple of immortality.  While Hel felt no particular animosity toward the half-dverger goddess, she did resent the distaste the woman tried unsuccessfully to hide.  Still, she came and brought her gift faithfully. 

Curious, Hel once asked why the goddess came herself and didn’t just send a servant.  Ithunn had smiled nervously and replied that she feared revenge from Hel’s father if anything went wrong and the apple was not delivered into his daughter’s hand.  Hel scowled and asked why he didn’t bring it himself then. She was told he was forbidden all contact with her and her siblings by the Allfather, for fear he might try and free them, thus bringing about the prophecy that caused their banishment, and it only deepened her rage.

Just like her father, the Queen of the Dead didn’t  **need** the apples, but they did remind her of warmer places and the golden colour of sunny days.  The burst of sweetness she savoured with eyes closed, remembering sharing the fruit with her brothers when young.  Their scent was a touch of a happier life, but now, Ithunn had stopped coming.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                          3

Meanwhile, one of Loki’s informants had finally heard rumour of Thor.  While Loki knew he’d only to ask and Heimdall would reply, he didn’t want to be beholden to the Guardian for any reason.  Not even when he was pretending to be the king.

Now, the Trickster was torn.  Go collect the wayward Prince or visit his daughter.  He had no idea how long nor how difficult bringing Thor home might be.  However, he was fairly certain Hel would not wait for long.

If he was going to turn over rule to his adopted kin, he would have to bring him home first.  The decision was a painful one, but Loki felt it necessary.  He needed to be free of the throne’s constraints if he were to be able to search effectively for the golden fruits.  So the Trickster sent word to Hel that he was greatly needed elsewhere immediately; he would come to her as soon as he was free.  Wincing even as he wrote, he asked her for patience and assured her of his love.

Leaving an eidolon on Hlidskjalf, he headed for some gods’ forsaken outworld far from Yggdrasil.  Hopefully, he would be able to extract Thor without putting himself or the Thunderer in jeopardy.  Or at least no more than Thor’d already done to himself.  Loki wasn’t sanguine of the reliability of his hope.

What in the Nornir’s minds ever made them send him to the Shi’ar Empire was beyond the Trickster’s ken, but since that was where Thunder had gone, that was where Mischief would go.   _ Am I ever going to stop following that oaf into trouble and dragging his pretty ass back home?   _ the younger Prince griped to himself.

Loki knew it was really his fault that Thor had wandered off.  It was him, acting as Odin, that had given the Crown Prince permission to ‘find himself’ as his mortal friends would say.  Now it was up to him to rectify his error. 

Not that he truly thought of it as such.  He’d expected, as Odin would have, that Thor would return to Midgard and eventually come back where he belonged when his Avengers had all died.  No such luck.  But then, the Nornir did ever try to foil Loki’s plans.

So now the Trickster found himself traveling the farther reaches of known space, places where most Aesir had never been or even knew about.  _  What kind of world was this Sakaar, _ he wondered?   _ Who named a  _ **_Gate_ ** _ ‘the Devil’s Anus’ anyway? _

After being nearly torn to pieces traveling through it, and narrowly missing landing in what appeared to be a planet-wide garbage heap, Loki had a clearer image of why the  **Gate** was called by such a rude term.  He instantly flicked a hand glowing with seidr, going invisible until he could gather some idea of the place.  Firstly, he would find less odoriferous surroundings from which to scout out his current whereabouts. Then he could begin the search for Thor.

                                                                                                          *

The collectors were confused.  They had heard and seen the storm pass through the Anus, saw what appeared to be a body fall out and land nearby.  So where was it? There was nothing here save a slightly disturbed patch of ground. The entire group just stood there, scratching their heads and staring around for several minutes.

Disappointment was the prime emotion they displayed.  No new subject meant no payment for them.  A wasted trip into smelly, dirty and dangerous surroundings resulted in frustration and bickering.  An excellent source of required information Loki thought; so he continued to follow and listen.

Giving up when no one surfaced, the group headed back to their base near the colossus of the Boss.  Chatting amongst themselves, they never realised they were overheard and followed.  Led into the towering edifice, Loki quickly found himself lost in the maze.

Remaining invisible for such a long period was a stressor he could ill afford at the moment as well.  He needed to find a quiet corner where he might rest and recoup for a short time.  Heading down, logically away from whomever was in charge of this insane place and the attendant security, he found his spot.   _ For once, I can actually thank the Nornir for overlooking me, _ the Trickster sighed.  

He was sitting quietly in a little depression along the outer wall just inside the base of the building.  He’d not yet realised it was the space allotted to the fighters ‘bought’ by the Grandmaster for his ‘Games’.  And it was where Thor was being educated in proper competitor etiquette at just that moment.

Fortunately, voices carried very well in the curved tunnel.  Loki’s head snapped up when he heard the unmistakable tones of the God of Thunder complaining about his accommodations.  Korg was trying to explain that only the Grandmaster’s champion and perhaps one or two popular winners of warm-up competitions received ‘cushy digs’ or even more rarely, their freedom.  Something Thor would have to earn by winning his fights in such a way as to please not only the audience, (which was the entire populace), but also the Grandmaster himself.

_ I’ve heard that name before,  _ Mischief mused.   _ When was it?   _ As he continued to listen to the fighter’s answers to Thor’s distressed and somewhat plaintive questions, a clearer picture of the proprietor of this weird place emerged.   _ Could he really be En Dwi Gast?  If he is Tanileer’s brother, he’s mad as a frustrated bilgesnipe in rut!  I can work with that.   _ Loki rose from his curled position and slipped around the corner.

“Why do I always seem to find you sitting in filth or worse, bound or caged or wounded, and have to free you at great danger of ending up right alongside you, Odinson?”  

Loki’s aggrieved question out of seeming empty air startled Thor so badly, he shook his head, squinting and stuck a finger in his ear and waggled it.  He looked confusedly at Korg, asking if he heard a rich, lyrical voice. The big animate rock man stared back after glancing around.

“Heard it, but don’t see anyone to match it up with, friend.  Somebody you know?” 

“Aye, someone once very close to my heart.  I was certain it was my mind playing tricks, as he used to do.”  Korg simply looked quizzical, so Thor continued. “My younger brother, Loki... but he’s dead.”  Thor finished, sadly. 

“Well, then, I guess it weren’t him, friend,”  Korg commiserated, laying a soothing hand on Thor’s shoulder.  “Curious that I heard it, too.  Something you do a lot? Hear your thoughts out loud?”

“Hear them?  No.  But you can usually read them on his too pretty face,”  Loki sniped, still invisible.    “Thor’s never been very good at dissembling or hiding his feelings.”

Now Thunder leaped to his feet and began flailing around, feeling about in the air like a blind man who’d lost his most important possession.  “Where are you, you snake?  When I get my hands on you, I’m going to...”

“Going to what, oaf?  I could just leave and let you rot here, you know.  Threatening violence is not making me well-disposed to bringing you home.”  Loki complained as he ducked and danced out of the Thunderer’s reach.

“Loki?  Is it really you, Brother?”  Thor suddenly stopped and simply stood, arms outstretched as if waiting to be hugged.  His face looked so hopeful and yet still sad, his blue eyes crystaline with unshed tears.  He sucked in a sharp, deep breath and made a soft, plaintive sound that in anyone else would be called a whimper.

Loki sighed, moving reluctantly into the offered embrace, knowing he would be crushed in a bearhug and then, no doubt, shaken like a ragdoll.  He braced himself as he shimmered into visibility once more. “Yes, it’s really me, oaf.  And I’m still not your brother.”

He indeed found himself squashed, lifted right off his feet, near deafened by Thor’s delighted shout and twirled in a full circle.  But the expected shaking never occurred. Thor simply held him at arm's’ length and stared into his surprised beryl eyes.  A fierce scowl warred with a sappy grin and now, free flowing tears.  

“You little shit!  I mourned you... again!  You’ve got to stop doing this to me!  My heart cannot stand it, Love.”  Thor hugged him tight again, kissing his brow.

_ ‘Love’?  What does that mean? _  Loki wondered.  What he said was, “Well, if you crush my ribs so I cannot breathe, fool, I’ll only be able to do it but once more.”


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                      4

Thor immediately loosened his hold, but he did not free Mischief from his grasp.  He turned Loki around and introduced him to the stone man.  “Korg, this is my younger brother, Loki, God of Mischief.  Who foolishly believes because he was adopted, he’s not really kin.”  Now Thor did rattle the slender god, but gently.

“Well, ‘course he’s your brother, then.”  Korg smiled down at Loki.  “Blood don’t make you family, mate.   It’s who you care about and who cares for you.  Take me and Miek here.  We’re not even from the same world, but he’s me brother sure’s we were born from the same womb.”  Korg picked up and petted the tiny alien that had been sitting silently beside him. 

Loki nodded, not about to waste time on a debate over semantics.  “Whatever.  Thor, we must return to Asgard as soon as we are able.  Things are rather critical there at the moment and the people need you.”

Thor frowned and looked about to question, so Loki held up a hand to forestall him.  “No time.  I’ll explain as soon as we get out of here.  The eidolon I left on the throne will not fool anyone for long.  We have to...”

“What?!”  Thor roared, instantly angry.  “What have you done?  Where’s Father?”

Mischief pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the ceiling.  “He’s fine.  For the time being.  But Asgard is not.”  Before Thor could interrupt again, he quickly continued, “the apples are all gone, Thunderer.  And Ithunn’s orchard destroyed by blight.”  Shaking his head, the Trickster sighed.  “Someone has to have one squirreled away somewhere.  I just have to find it.”

“This is a poor jest, Brother.  And it will not convince me to return.  You  **will** explain why Father is not ruling for himself, however.”  Thor admonished, grasping Loki by the nape as he’d always done.

Surprising them both, Loki’s instant slapping away of the larger god’s heavy hand made Thor go silent.  His face reflected his shock and Loki scowled.  “I’m not joking, you idiot! Do you really think I would voluntarily drag myself to this dung heap of a world, almost getting torn limb from limb in the process, if I were not serious?  Your people are slowly dying, oaf! They need you to rally them until more fruit can be found or grown or some other method of preserving them can be discovered.” 

Thor gulped, beginning to believe Mischief now.  Swallowing his anger, he asked much more softly, “Where is my father, Loki?  Are you certain he is well?”  

“Last time I checked.”  The Trickster nodded.  “Vacationing on Midgard.  He is tired; his age is beginning to show.” 

“He left?  And left you on the throne?”  Thor sounded confused and disbelieving.  He was not pleased by Loki’s response.

“Well, not exactly.  I might have convinced him he needed the rest.  And sent him off unexpectedly...”  He ducked even before Thor reached for him.  “I did nothing to harm him! I swear!  No one even knows he’s gone!”

“So your clone, it appears to be Father... not you?”  Thor growled.  Loki nodded silently, not quite meeting the elder’s eyes.  “How long, Loki?  How long have you been impersonating the Allfather?” 

Sighing, Mischief backed several steps, attempting to put himself beyond the Storm King’s reach.  “Um, well, since you told him you couldn’t find it in yourself to fulfill your duty, actually.”  Loki winced and twitched when Thor’s big hands fisted.  

But all the other did was thump his own thighs and sigh after closing his eyes.  “So he never truly gave me permission, did he?  He never knew why I left?” 

“Aaahhh... no?”  Loki cringed.

“Oh, Brother!  How could you, Loki?”  Thor shook his head, saddened that his little brother was still trying so hard to prove himself capable of rule.  Thor’d always known he was. Loki was smart and wise in the ways of diplomacy, more than Thor himself.  But, he still didn’t believe in himself, still worried too much about other people’s opinions.  Especially his adopted father’s, no matter what he claimed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                       5

The Queen received her father’s missive in her hall, the message carried from the Gjoll Bridge by one of her stronger servants.  Still, the poor creature was barely able to lift the slight weight of the rolled and ribbon-tied parchment.  Anything from outside her own dim and frosty Realm was too heavy for most spectres to move.

Hel read the letter, written in Loki’s own hand and personal ink.  She sighed, frustrated and saddened that he still was so deeply influenced by the Allfather that he felt he must do that mad old king’s bidding before caring for his own kin.  She was determined to free him from that unhealthy compulsion.  After all, the Asgardians had treated her father no better than her and her brothers.

She would never forgive them for tearing her family apart.  Superstitious belief in prophecy spouted by some dead witch and repeated back by a one-eyed old bigot was, to Hel, no excuse for murdering a mother right in front of her children, forcefully restraining their father and then dragging all of them to some foreign world.  

A bright, hot place where, frightened and disoriented, they were all judged, separated,and tossed to various distant prisons.  Some nights she could still hear her brothers crying and Loki begging the king for mercy, then finally screaming he would revenge their mother and bring them together again if it took his entire long life.  The nightmares came but rarely in recent years, but they were just as terrible as in the beginning when they did resurface.

Hel’s people knew to stay out of her way when her dreams turned ugly.  They could hear her weep and cry out in her sleep, tossing and twisting until she woke herself.  Then she would rise and don a dark robe, pacing about the huge, black keep’s ramparts for hours. 

The Queen had been planning her vengeance for many, many years.  Quietly gathering together an army, allies and a horde of others who felt they’d been wronged by Odin and his supercilious bunch.  Anyone not a friend of Asgard she could find was approached and sounded out to see of they would join her cause, or at least remain neutral.

She felt she was nearly ready now.  She’d heard rumour of Asgard’s weakening, trouble in the farther Realms, the king unable to rally his allies to quell various uprisings.  All she needed was the assistance of the Trickster for one of his hidden ways between Realms.  Hel was nearly certain her father would gladly join her.

So she’d sent word that she wished to see him, finally.  The Queen understood he would be confused; it had been so many years since they had spoken.  She worded her missive carefully, to seem as though all she desired was a reconciliation.  Only after they had met and she had determined the depth of his resentment of Odin King would she propose Mischief join with Death’s handmaiden.

Now she could only wait and worry.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                      6

Thor watched as his little brother slept.  Unquiet, dreaming twisted his handsome features off and on.  Something troubled the Trickster deeply.  Thor remembered that Loki had never slept well nor for long, but this was different.  

Suddenly, the younger god moaned loudly and sat straight up.  Eyes wide, hands raised defensively, he gasped in a breath before he recognised his surroundings.  Thor sat quietly and spoke softly, asking if Loki was well. 

His head snapped to the side, the look on his face truly worrying the Thunderer.  He seemed badly frightened, almost panicked.  And his answer was stuttered, “I... I’m f... fine.  Something startled me awake is all.”  Thor nodded, but there had been no sound, no movement to have caused Loki’s reaction.

Loki had led the elder god and his new companions out of the tunnels by the same manner he’d found a way in.  Now they were resting in the stripped and burned hull of a small interplanetary skimmer.  But, at least they were outside the citadel and free.  For the moment.

Thor knew Loki would be fine with rest; he’d spent a lot of energy traveling here and searching for his brother.  It was time they were forced to spend, though the Trickster fretted that they could ill afford it.  Thor did what he could to soothe his frazzled nerves, mostly just watching over him as he slept.  A hand on the slender god to let him know he was safe.

It was the adult version of many nights when they were young.  While still in the nursery, Loki would creep into Thor’s bed after bad dreams and be cuddled, his cool flesh warmed in his big brother’s arms.  After they had graduated to their own chambers, he still occasionally snuck into Thunder’s sleepy embrace, his nightmares driving him to seek security in Thor’s familiar warmth and scent.

It was a secret the two shared, not even their mother had known.  One of several the brothers had kept all their lives.  Loki had kept Thor out of trouble on many occasions, his quick wit and glib speech calming their father’s wrath at his eldest’s foolish and rash behaviour.  

Often urged into said trouble by the younger god, Thor would have taken the punishment given, rather than allow Loki to suffer.  Even if he had done the actual deed, he knew Odin would have been harsher with his little magpie.  Though never admitted, the king knew his adopted child was much smarter than his blood son and easily manipulated his brother into hot water.

So now, even estranged, Thor felt the same protectiveness.  He was pleased, if surprised, to find that he was still trusted enough by Loki to watch over him while vulnerable.  The Thunderer wondered who had stood guard over Mischief’s sleep these past years while they were apart.  Had his brother found someone else?  Had he even slept?

 


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                       7

When Loki woke from his much needed nap, he spent the first minutes questioning the two other aliens on the normal methods of arrival and departure from Sakaar.  He was not pleased to discover that few to none left the strange world alive.  As Korg put it, “lots o’ folks shows up, gets recruited, and spends the rest o’ their days as fighters.  Those as are able, anyways.   If you’re no good at it, well...”  He shrugged, open hands lifted. 

The Trickster nodded, understanding.  So no one left?  Not very promising for their leaving with no trouble.

“We need to find a ship.  Something able to withstand the forces inside the  **Gate.**  We’ll be traveling against the major inflow and it’s going to be a rough ride.”

“Can you not take us by your hidden paths, Loki?”  Thor wondered.  “It would be simpler.”

“Mmm, simple.  Yes, more often than not I do believe you are, Odinson. “  Loki sniped.  “One, I might manage you and I alone.  Four is too much mass to move.  Two, It might make a difference if I knew where and even if there is a pathway existing on this benighted dungheap of a world.  Three, that is not how I arrived here and there is no time to search for one.”

Thor sighed, not happy at being chastised for what he’d thought a legitimate question.  Loki was always annoyed and snippy when Thor displayed his ignorance of the workings of Loki’s magic, his seidr.  It did not matter to him that Thor had not spent the centuries he had in studying the various forms of magic.  Thor’s control of the weather was mostly instinctive.

“Not gonna be easy, mate.  Only ones as has ships is the recruiters.  Not gonna just hand ya one,” Korg shrugged with a frown.  Miek nodded in agreement, making a high sighing sound.

Loki frowned for a moment, thinking.  Looking around, his glance settled on Thor.  Thunder suddenly got wary; he’d seen that look on his brother’s face too many times in the past to not recognise mischief in the making.  

“No, Loki.  Whatever you are planning, my answer is ‘no’!”  Thor lifted his hands, palms out and waggled them at the Trickster.  

“We’ll need a distraction, Thor.  You stumbling around and getting recaptured will be perfect.”  Loki grinned.

“This is revenge for all those times we used ‘get help’, isn’t it, Brother?” Thor whined.

The Trickster’s eyes sparkled, but he only shrugged.  “If our new friends and I hide, we should be able to overpower whoever comes to collect you.  It will work, Thor.  Then we can go home.  We need to, as quickly as we may.”  Loki looked and sounded completely sincere, but then he always did when plotting mischief.  

“As soon as we’re out of this quadrant, Rocky here and Squeak can take the ship and go wherever they please.”  Loki waved a graceful hand at Korg and Miek.  “You and I will take the Dark Roads back to Asgard.”  He ignored Thor’s continued protests and asked, “If that is agreeable to you?” while looking to Korg.

“Sure, mate.  We got us a revolution t’ start anyways.  Seems like you two got your own worries or I’d be pleased t’ have you with us.”

Mischief glanced at Thunder and held up his hand.  “No, Thor.  Not this time.  We must get back to Asgard.”  Grinning, he shooed the big god.  “Now, go get yourself captured.”

Still grumbling, Thunder did as asked, wandering around the pile of trash surrounding the wreck where Loki hid.  Korg and Miek separated and found places to conceal themselves nearby.  While Thor scrabbled in the accumulated junk, Loki sat quietly, gathering his strength.  Listening with both mind and ears for the arrival of whomever might want to ‘recruit’ his brother.

It wasn’t long before a crew arrived, nets and stunners carried openly.  They obviously had met Thor before.  Circling the god cautiously, they didn’t realise his turning in a circle set them up for his companions to take them out easily.

Korg suddenly popped up between two ragged collectors, grabbed each by a shoulder and cracked their heads together.  Dropping like stones, they were out of the fight before it even started.  He laughed at the next one who was only half his size, when threatened with a net.  

Miek snuck up behind the one closest to him and finished him off with a sharp, jagged piece of metal.  Gurgling as he went down, the collector’s nearest companion turned and was beheaded by the Trickster’s razor-like weapons.  Loki had blinked into existence and reached around the creature, a blade in each hand.  Crossing his arms in front of its neck, he slashed across the throat, removing the head neatly.  

A magical shield protected Loki from the spray of life fluids and he nodded at Thor, grinning, and threw his long knives at the last two collectors who had flanked the big blond.  Accurate as ever, both went down, leaking their lives into the grime.  Thor straightened and ran a hand through his hair, smiling back.  That hadn’t been so bad, and it was over so quickly, he didn’t even get a chance to strike a single blow.

“No fair, Brother!  You might have left one for me, Loki,”  he complained, cheerfully.

“Let’s just find the ship and get out of here.  You can complain later, Thor,” Loki remarked, already rifling pockets and searching robes for some sort of device that would open and start the collectors’ vessel.


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                                       8

Everyone pitched in and the ‘keys’ were quickly discovered.  Luckily not locked to any one of the deceased recruiters, they easily led the foursome to the ship when Korg pressed the locator.  Settled in, they took off with the rock man piloting and Loki riding shotgun.  Fairly certain they would not make it through the  **Gate** on their own, the Jotunn mage was prepared to assist with seidr as necessary.

As Loki had predicted, It was a rough and dangerous trip through the  **Gate.**  Luckily, Korg was a decent pilot and he knew when to ask for assistance.  Getting out alive was more important than maintaining machismo.  Still, everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they popped out the other side, Loki even shaking his head to drive away the dizziness and gulping to ease his nausea.

Thor watched him closely for a moment or two, then asked the Kronan where they were.  Hearing this was not far, (astronomically speaking), from Knowhere, he thought it might be a good place for the foursome to separate.  Korg agreed, happily turning back to his console and programming in their destination.  Loki only closed his eyes, lying back in his seat tiredly.

By the time they reached the strange community, the gods were recovered enough to travel on their own, so the pair of Asgardians decided to visit an ally of sorts before heading home.  Tanileer Tivan was as gracious a host as always, offering a place to rest and repast to the princely brothers.  He did apologise for losing the artifact that had been placed earlier with him for safekeeping, stating that a second Stone had been found, but the discoverers hadn’t been able to control the energies it contained and in the ensuing cataclysm, his entire collection was nearly destroyed.  He was still replacing many lost or damaged exhibits.

Thor seemed mildly intrigued, but while he feigned disinterest, Tivan could see Loki was disturbed by his news.  Less angry as expected, and more upset and nervous, as though his information actually frightened the Trickster.  Loki evidently was privy to something more than contained in the Elder’s current awareness.

Curious, the Collector said nothing; he knew Loki would advise him of any looming problem, any danger associated with the situation.  The two of them had worked together before to the benefit of both.  Even going as far as trading collectibles, as well as information.

Tanileer was aware the Jotunn normally was motivated primarily by self-interest, thus he took care to try and substantiate anything Loki told him before he acted upon the information.  This time, however, he believed immediately when a whispered, ‘beware the Mad Titan,’ tickled his ear from apparent empty air. 

Tivan was no fool; he knew several individuals were searching for the Infinity Stones.  The thought that one was their previous owner pleased him not at all.  Also, that Loki felt compelled to disguise himself while delivering his news did not presage anything good for Tivan’s future.

Warning delivered, the slender, dark god felt he’d done all he needed to fulfill his obligation to his host.  Thus when he collected his larger brother and vanished from the Collector’s ken, the Elder was not surprised.  Thor grumbled at the abruptness of their departure, not aware at first it was related to Loki’s earlier discomfort. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

                                                                                      9

The gods fled across the stars at the Trickster’s usual space-bending pace.  Still, it was days before they reached that part of the cosmos defined as Yggdrasil by the denizens of the nine worlds contained therein.  Thor finally began to relax as he recognised his surroundings once more.  It had been years since he had come home and he only now understood how much he had missed it all.

That did nothing to ease his discomfort in traveling with Loki, however.  The Trickster’s preferred means of covering long distances had always made the larger god slightly nauseous.  Thor had yet to decide if it was because of nerves in depending on Loki for his health and safety, or if the concentrated application of the mage’s deep magic made him physically ill.  

It was nothing like travelling by Bifrost; dark where the Rainbow Bridge was filled with light and colour, nearly instantaneous while the other took actual time to traverse, and sense-warping unlike the physical sensation of travel with normal vision and sound, rather no true sense of movement, dizzying, soundless and cold.

Still, rather than lose time Loki said they could not waste in travel, the Thunderer grit his teeth and took his adopted brother’s hand when it was offered.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, following wherever he was tugged.  He knew it was safe as long as he held on; Loki would not lose him in the Void while in physical contact.  The Trickster did complain of losing feeling in whichever hand Thor held, shaking it out and massaging his fingers after every ‘step’. 

“Relax, you great ox!  If you cripple me before we even get home, who will save Asgard, eh?” Loki griped.  

Thor shrugged helplessly; he wasn’t purposely crushing those delicate looking fingers.  The larger man was well aware Loki’s hands only appeared fragile; there was more strength in them than many realised.  Still, a mage’s hands were his weapons, and always protected.

“Sorry, Brother.  I just fear losing you again,” Thor soothed.  “You know I don’t like traveling this way.”

“Well, we have no choice, Thor.  I‘m doing my best, but would ease the way if I could,” Loki replied.  His admission and wish to make travel less uncomfortable surprised the blond god.  He said nothing, however, afraid if he made mention of Loki’s kind thought, it would only annoy the darker brother.

_ When did any concern for another, any generosity of spirit, any altruism become equated with weakness in my little brother’s convoluted thinking?  _ Thor mused.   _ He was always the sweetest tempered, kindest and gentlest of us when we were children.  What changed him? _

Loki sighed, watching Thor.  He could tell the elder god was thinking deep thoughts and most likely about him.  Thor’s face ever did reveal his emotions; dissembling was beyond his comprehension. 

_ Not the time for this, Mischief,   _ Loki reminded himself.   _ You’re too tired to fret over Thunder’s silly worries.  Got to get back, leave him to run things and rest.  Then see Hela, what she wants.  Hmmm, perhaps  _ **_she_ ** _ has an apple! _

If he had any inkling of what the answer to his question would cost, Mischief would have abandoned his train of thought immediately.   That which he struggled to preserve, the Queen of the Dead desired to destroy.  For while Asgard had always been Loki’s home, it was never his daughter’s.


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                      10

Hel paced the halls and ramparts of Elvidnir restlessly.  Why had her father not given her more of an answer save to have patience?  What had he meant by saying he ‘was greatly needed’ elsewhere?  Why not Thor?  

She did know the Allfather often sent her father on ‘quests’ that were delicate in nature, missions that his firstborn would stumble through clumsily and possibly fail.  Where was ‘elsewhere’ if not Asgard?  What was Odin doing that he had to use Loki for this ‘great need’? 

For that matter, the Queen of the Dead suddenly realised her yearly visitor was long overdue.  She would have questioned Ithunn quite closely for any news.  Was she missing again? The giant, Thiazi, who had kidnapped her earlier was dead, killed by the Aesir as he chased Loki over the walls of the citadel.

After sending out what shades could still move between the Realms for information, Hel decided she just might have to leave Helheim herself.  She’d not discovered much new, save for one juicy little tidbit.  People in Asgard were aging.  Perhaps this was why Ithunn had not come this year?  It could be the reason her father was too busy to see her, as well.  If Odin, who seemed quite ill, had sent him to search out why, he might be anywhere.

Her emissaries sent to those who ruled Realms not friendly to Asgard had long since returned.  Negotiations continued with the fire etins, but Jotunheim was solidly behind her.   The frost giants had hated the Aesir for thousands of years.  Tired of the depredations the warring gods leveled upon his people time after time, the Jotnar king pledged her his armies whenever she might call for them.  

Surtr was no less Odin’s enemy, but he was bound to his own Realm until his fiery crown could be returned.  No matter; Hel would find a way to free it from the Allfather’s treasure vault.  Perhaps her father once more?  It would be easy enough for him.

She was ready, the Queen decided finally.  No more waiting.  She would go to Asgard and demand her father’s presence from the Allfather.  Once there, it would be much easier to take Mischief aside and beg his cooperation.  Hel knew Loki had secret paths throughout Asgard and even within the palace itself.  He could use them to gain her what she needed.

If the Allfather refused her, she would simply use it as an opportunity to challenge him.  How much easier it would be to destroy the Aesir with their powerful ruler gone!  Or, even better, ruin Asgard and leave her people to suffer without a home as she and her brothers had been left.  

First, she would contact her youngest brother.  Jormungandr chafed at being restricted to Midgard.  Once freed, he’d head straight for Asgard and the meal of his life.  Hel anticipated standing on the peak of the citadel and laughing while watching him consume As after As.  

She had learned the location of Fenrir’s prison, had even visited her poor, tortured kin a few times.  Unable to help, she’d vowed to free him.  Now all she needed were the keys to the spells on his bonds and a draugr strong enough to pull the sword from his jaws.  The warrior already slept in Elvidnir, the dwarves would give up their secrets, willingly or no, she decided.  She wanted both brothers rested and healed before confronting Odin.


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                                      11

The first the mortals knew of the visitor to their Realm came in the form of an unexpected geologic upheaval.  The Ring of Fire reacted violently to Jormungandr’s stirring. Volcanoes around the globe suddenly erupting, tectonic plates shifting unexpectedly caused extreme loss of lives as well as damage to crops, livestock and property.  There were earthquakes and tsunamis on both sides of the great ocean.  Even long quiet mountains in further regions came to abrupt and unforeseen life.

Unforseen disasters of unprecedented scope and scale caused worldwide panic amongst those affected and their leaders.  Many in governments in the areas of the worst destruction questioned the possible causes behind such cataclysmic events.  Rumour and speculation were so widespread and grew so fraught with innuendo that the UN meetings between leaders of the affected and those trying to assist in the recovery, broke down into screaming matches between leaders of rival countries, those who saw the ones better off as enemies or likely to attempt colonization.

Scientists around the globe conferred with their colleagues, with no useful results at first.  Finally, information from the International Space Station filtered down to the appropriate people.  The astronauts had watched the disasters taking place from their elevated perches in helpless horror.  Now, they could at least pass on that which they had seen and recorded to earth-bound geologists.

A recording had been made of the discovery of a disturbance in the Challenger Deep part of the Marianas Trench.  Satellite images were called hoaxes, in the beginning.  It appeared as though a monstrous serpent was rising from the deep and heading toward Guam.  When the same image was repeated by a second and then a third satellite, the strange truth became a believable reality.

Members of the reborn World Security Council, now headed by the former SHIELD director, wondered if his prior associates might be useful in this strange circumstance.  They reasoned that agents trained in dealing with abnormal, possibly otherworldly creatures had the best chance of discovering the beast’s agenda, its needs and desires.  Before it decimated Earth and her inhabitants.

Agreeing reluctantly, Fury contacted Director Hill of the new SHIELD.  Apprised of the full situation, she understood the implications.  This might require more than the usual agent’s capabilities.  She decided without requesting authorization from the WSC to reactivate the Avengers.  At least, those she could find.

Meanwhile, as Asst. Director Coulson sent his best to find the former superheroes, Hill collected every ‘best-in-field’ geologist, biologist, geophysicist, xenobiologist, xenopsychologist, and any other related “ist” imaginable.  She set them to work in an undisclosed, fortified SHIELD facility, fed them every scrap of information she had or her people could find on previous invasions by creatures known and unknown, all the data gathered from the NYC/alien battle, and everything known about the so-called Asgardians, the Norse ‘gods’.

The first Avenger contacted was Iron Man.  Always the most visible, Tony Stark  _ said _   he had retired, but Agent figured if he asked personally, the genius couldn’t refuse.  It would be a memorable meeting for certain.  Stark had not been in the loop when Coulson was released from rehab and recovery.  

Tony, of course, reacted with shock and then anger that he’d been kept in the dark.  Realising it was as much for Phil’s protection and job performance necessity, he settled down and began to ask legitimate, reasonable questions.  After inquiring about his health, who else knew, could he tell Pepper, did Phil want to continue his relationship with his cellist lady, (Tony would fly her here or send Agent to Portland, whichever he preferred), etc.

Black Widow was already onboard, one of the team searching for the others.  Her former partner elected to remain former, at least for now.  He’d come in if it came to another war, but until then, he’d stay with his growing family... number four was on the way, and yes, Nat, this one’s a girl.  Romanov chuckled and wished them all well.

Stark was working with the newer members of the SHIELD specialist team, not yet named Avengers, though some had been briefly.  Vision remained at the new upstate NY training facility, as did Antman and Falcon.  Wanda divided her time between there and visiting Charles Xavier’s school where she was learning more fine-tuning of her enhanced abilities.  Peter Parker, still in school, (now college), remained in NYC, living with his aunt and working part-time in Stark Industries.

T’Challa remained in Wakanda mostly, keeping watch over his country and his friend’s friend.  Steve wandered the country and the world, learning all he’d missed and new things, too.  He did keep in touch with the young king and with Tony.  

So Director Hill was able to eventually reach all but Thor and Dr. Banner.  He’d disappeared after Sokovia and had never resurfaced.  Several years had passed and he was presumed permanently lost, though he was not yet legally declared dead at Stark’s insistence that ‘he’ll turn up, I know he will!’  The Asgardian crown prince was presumed to have returned to his own world and people.  It was left to Stark to attempt to contact him as it was believed they had been closest previously.


	12. Chapter 12

                                                                                      12

The President of the USA, on recommendation from SHIELD and the scientific conclave brought together by them, gave the order to evacuate Guam.  The entire population of the island, military bases included. 

Only a very few volunteer scientists and the single flight crew to remove them would stay behind to make recordings of the creature from the deep’s landfall.  If it actually came ashore.  If not, there were several devices planted just offshore to make note of its movements. 

Jormungandr moved sluggishly through the cold, black depths.  He heard his sister’s call, but it took some time for him to process her request.  Sleep still clouded his brain, though a growing hunger, now that he was awake, began to percolate from his gut to to the surface of his mind.  

Rise to the warmth.  Open mouth and breathe.  Feed. 

The huge serpent lifted a mighty head and sighed.  Aiming up toward the light, he wriggled, freeing more of his gargantuan bulk of the sediment of eons.  As he shook, the world shuddered. 

Jormungandr swam and as he slithered, he sucked in tons of seawater, consuming everything it contained.  Fish, cetaceans, plankton, algae, warm-blooded creatures and cold, all ended up as fuel to move the great beast to the surface.  Death’s handmaiden called and the World Serpent responded. 

                                                                                  * 

No one noticed her at first.  A solitary, small, quiet, drably dressed woman sitting on the rocky outcrop at the end of the island where the water was the deepest.  Just staring out to sea as though she waited for a lover to return from his voyage.  She appeared totally oblivious to the small drone that buzzed around her and recorded images that it sent back to its military pilot.  

The young airman just stared at her picture for a few moments, unsure if she were alive or a statue.  Finally, it registered that she was flesh, if very pale, with large, luminous green eyes and jet black hair.  Beautiful in an ethereal, melancholy way. 

He notified his superior, who passed the info to the last of the soldiers in charge of the evacuation of all civilians.  The drone’s search was the last check of the island before everyone left.  Only the scientists and their flight crew would remain.  

The colonel was as nonplussed by the woman’s appearance as the young lieutenant.  He could not figure out what she was doing there, what she seemed to be waiting for.  Everyone had been told of the incipient arrival of the monster from the depths, and its, no doubt, attendant large waves, and other possible damage.  Then, he realised she was facing the very place where the creature would make landfall.

Great, just what he needed.  Some whacko, end-of-the-worlder, waiting for her personal invitation to heaven... in the form of a giant sea snake, no less.  The colonel sighed and decided to send a couple of the boys to go and collect the nut.  He’d make sure they were outfitted with mics and body cams to record the attempt so nobody got blamed when she refused.

Hel had taken note of the mortal device that circled her and then left.  Since it was now gone, she paid no more heed to the incident.  It was more important that she continue in contact with Jor.  He was still very sleepy, moving too slowly for her liking.  Impatient, she stood and paced the edge of the cliffs, continuing to silently call out to her brother.

When the mortals arrived, she ignored them.  Their concerns were not hers.  Insistent on speaking to her, one stepped directly into her path.  

“Miss, please.  You’ve got to listen.  We only want to help you,”  the young human earnestly averred.  

That finally registered.  Her gaze focussed closer, on the mortal’s face.   _ So young,  _ she thought.   _ Too young to want to come to me.  No, he thinks to aid me in some way.  Does he, do all of them not realise who they stand before?  _  The Queen of the Dead gazed from face to concerned face.  

“You would be wise to leave me whilst you still may, mortals.  Too long in my presence is not conducive to continued life.  You are all too young to join my kingdom.”

Total confusion was the only response.  Then the first one spoke again. “You have to come away, miss.  There’s a real danger coming.  Big waves and such.  Colonel says it’s caused by some critter nobody’s ever seen before.  A monster snake or something.”  He reached toward her, but hesitated before grasping her arm.

Good thing.  Hel’s eyes blazed and she stepped back, lifting herself into a straight and angry pose.    “Do not touch me on peril of your death, fool human!  Unless you wish to join my army of dead men?” 

The young airman jumped, shocked by her vehemence.  All four of them were stunned by the woman’s response and unnerved by her comments.  Though she made no sense to them, she seemed rational enough. 

The colonel, listening in, was more aware of what he was now dealing with.  He’d been there, in New York, five years ago, when the creatures from space fell out of the sky.  He’d seen the alien gods. The one called Thor referred to people as ‘mortals’, too. 

Uh, oh.  Aliens, again?  On his watch.  He caught her next comment and it really freaked him out.  

“My brother is no monster.  Why do you all always assume such nonsense?”  Hel scowled at the soldiers. “The Aesir were no better.  And we were only children!”

Colonel Jameson gasped.  He toggled the switch to open communication with the squad.  “Leave her alone, boys. You all get your tails back here on the double!  Right now!”

The Lieutenant in charge passed the order to his squad, confused, but he heard the urgency in the colonel’s voice.  Jameson was usually unflappable. Tension like that meant something serious.  He collected his guys and they ran. 

Not before noticing the strange glow that had begun to surround the woman, though.  It started in her eyes and hands and spread over her whole body from there.  Freddy swore after that she grew taller, darker and more beautiful... dangerous, but beautiful.  

When the data filtered its way back to SHIELD, the implications were immediately picked up by one of the xenopsychologists in Hill’s hidden lab.  She wasn’t the only one to note that the woman, or rather, ‘goddess’, had referred to the giant serpent as her brother.  After NYC and the battle fought there, many people had become interested in and better acquainted with Norse mythology.

So Director Hill was not terribly surprised to receive calls from her scientists, several senators on various US committees, her titular boss at the WSC, and last but definitely  not least, Tony Stark.  Iron Man was not deliberately withheld from the information, but Hill knew he regularly hacked SHIELD servers anyway.  His rattled suggestion to contact Thor made her pause.

She almost laughed at him, then thought it over.  Who else would know this person, the supposed Queen of the Dead, better than her uncle?  Last any of his human contacts knew, he’d stated his brother, (by adoption, but that didn’t matter to Thor), was dead.  So Hill threw the suggestion right back to Stark. 

“You’re friends with the Prince, right?  You know him best, Stark.  So, I’m leaving it to you to make the move.  You got his number, don’t you?  Let’s find out just how good your tech really is.”

Spluttering in shocked outrage, Tony yelled back, “That’s not how it works, Hill!  You know that! And... and I don’t know if they’ll even hear me.  I’m only human, y’know!”

“Tony, you have a better chance than any of the rest of us,” she said quietly.  “If that’s really Loki’s daughter out there, I don’t think we want to piss her off straight away.  Let’s try and get her uncle here and have him deal with whatever her issue is.  Maybe he can do something about Jormman...Jorrgan... the snake creature, too.”

Stark sighed, unhappily.  “Okay, just don’t blame me if it doesn’t work.  Oh, and it’s Jormungandr. I just call it... him?... Yorgi for short.”  He hung up before she could reply.


	13. Chapter 13

                                                                                       13 

Heimdall was, of course, aware of the stirring of Loki’s youngest monster child.  His concern only grew as he took note of the beast’s visit from his sister.  Preparing to send word to his sovereign, he was temporarily distracted.  The mortals were attempting to contact their self-appointed champion, the Prince. 

He smiled, amused by Thor’s friend’s antics as he tried to catch the god of Thunder’s attention.  The human was standing atop his own tower, doing some strange dance and bellowing at the top of his lungs.  Calling to Heimdall, himself, and begging “Hey, you! Goldie!” to fetch Thor.

A runner called, message given, the Guardian returned to his watching.  He would keep one eye on Loki’s get and inform the Allfather of any further developments.  He did know of Hel’s earlier occasional visits to her other brother, so his concern was not terribly high yet.

Mischief’s double in Odin’s form received the messenger from the Watcher and thus Loki instantly was aware of what was occurring on Midgard.  He thought about it for a few moments before deciding to inform Thor.  If Hel was there, with her brother, it might be a good time to make that visit, while the big oaf was busy with his mortal friends.

If the worst happened, and Hel freed Jor, he could always send Thor to corral Odin and Heimdall could bring them back to Asgard.  From the Realm Eternal, the Allfather could recoup some of his lost strength and deal with the World Serpent, hopefully putting him back to sleep.  Then Mischief might talk with his daughter without interference and discover her reason for contacting him.

Loki didn’t need the Guardian to move between the Realms and had not for centuries.  So he was not worried about dropping Thor in that city he’d nearly destroyed and then flitting halfway around the world to his children.  He didn’t mind seeing his youngest once again, either, wondering just how well Jor would remember him.  He was so tiny when the Allfather had tossed him into the depths of Midgard’s oceans.

Stark was stunned and then furious when Thor suddenly appeared in front of him with no warning, no roar of the Bifrost, no rainbow of light.  Right beside Point Break stood a smirking, not so dead after all, Reindeer Games.  Who gave one of those toothy, shark grins of his, a little wave and promptly vanished as quickly as he’d arrived, stepping backward into a second quickly conjured portal.  

Just like the one his alien army had poured out of not so long ago.  Even as he looked for cover, (Tony was not wearing his flashy suit), Stark wondered about that.  If Rudolf could open a hole in space with just a simple wave of a glowing hand, why all the foofarah when he’d attacked before?

“Thor!  What the Hell, man?  You said he was dead!”  Not the friendliest of greetings, it put the big god off his normally effusive greeting for a moment.  

“It is well, my friend.  Loki and I have settled our differences.  He is of no danger to you; you need have no concern.  It has been long since we’ve met and you are looking well.  I understand you have requested my assistance with some problem?  What can I do to help you?” 

Scowling for a second or two, Thor thought he should reassure his human friend.  Tony seemed obviously nervous by Mischief’s sudden reappearance.  Even as he finished speaking, the big blond was striding forward, arms open to give a welcome embrace.  

He was a bit distraught when Stark backed up a step, still looking wary.  “Where’d he go?  He’s not gonna pop up behind me now, is he?” 

“Of course not, my friend.  Loki is halfway across your Realm by now.  He’s gone to visit with his barns,” Thor explained, smiling again as Tony relaxed.  “Now, what troubles you?”

“Might as well come inside, Blondie.  This is getting complicated,” Tony replied.  He waved the god inside and turned back to the now open glass slider.  Thinking to himself that he was glad Friday was still translating ‘godspeak’ for him.  ‘Barns’ apparently was Asgardian for kids.   _ Whoa!  That part of the myths was true, then.  Loki really does have kids!  _

Of course, Tony had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking the horse question.  He was going to have enough trouble explaining to Thor why he’d been called. Especially after the god’s comment about him and his little bro now being friends again.

“You look a bit dry there, Point Break.  Drink?”  Hoping to distract and soothe before asking the sticky questions and telling the big guy about the problems Yorgi was causing, Tony offered hospitality, knowing it was important to Thor’s people.  He’d been reading up on them.

The blinding smile he received told him it had been the right way to go.  Thor dropped into a strongly built armchair and answered, “Gladly will I share a libation with you, my friend!”  He nodded his thanks when Stark handed him a beer, taking only a soda for himself.

“I don’t really know how to phrase this, so I’m just gonna give you the info that I have.  Hoping you can give me some answers, a game plan or something, ‘kay?”  Tony sat across from the As, trying to seem relaxed.

Thor nodded, but remained silent.  Curiosity evident on his handsome face, his attention all on Tony.  It made Stark slightly uncomfortable; those electric blues were intense when focussed on you.  

“How long’s it been since you saw your bro’s kids?  A few centuries, I’m guessing, right?”  Thor nodded again.

“Well, I assume Yorgi’s grown quite a bit since then.  And now, with his sis here, too, he’s... um, well... he’s come up from the deepest trench in our oceans.  Where he was sleeping?  And it’s really messing with our geology and weather and such.  Lots of earthquakes, volcanoes erupting, hurricanes, really big waves hitting shorelines and stuff.  Really messing up a lot of people’s lives, you know? “ Tony hesitated at Thor’s frown and shift in his seat.

“Go on, my friend.  What is it you wish me to do?”  Thor acted confused, if also concerned.

“Can you talk to him?  Put him back to sleep or something?  Calm him down?  Maybe settle the weather a little?”

Thor sighed, shaking his head negatively.  “I doubt he would listen.  If, as you say, Hel is here, he might hear her, if she could be convinced to assist.  But she will not speak kindly with me.  She remembers too well when she and her brothers were... separated... from their parents.  It was, unfortunately, not done gently.” 

Thor sighed, again, chagrin obvious in his sad smile.  “I was there and did nothing to help my brother.  I believed what my father had told me, that Loki’s children were a danger to Asgard.  That they needed to be removed somewhere where they would not be able to cause harm. 

“It was very hard for me to see them so distraught, and my brother... he was unconsolable for a long time.  He lost his entire family that day, and all because of a dead volva’s prophecy.  One that may never come to pass.  Who really knows what the Nornir plan for us all?”

Stark was surprised, hearing the normally cheerful god sound so melancholy.  He had never realized Thor really believed in predestination so completely.  Friday said softly in his ear that Nornir meant Fates, and that apparently the Norse people had gotten their beliefs from the Aesir, whom they had worshipped.

“Really?  Nothing?  He’s destroying the planet, Thor!”  

“I could speak with Loki.  He might convince Jormungandr to move more softly.  I am not certain I should interrupt their reacquaintance, though.  I will do what I can to calm your weather immediately, however.  Where has my nephew surfaced, do you know?”  Thor asked, reluctantly.  “I will seek them out after I still the worst storms.”  He took a last swallow and set the empty bottle on a side table.

“You going now?”  Tony wanted to know.

“Aye.  There does not seem to be any advantage to waiting, especially, if as you say, things are so dire here.”  Thor stood and opened his hand for Mjolnir. 


	14. Chapter 14

                                                                                       13

Heimdall was, of course, aware of the stirring of Loki’s youngest monster child.  His concern only grew as he took note of the beast’s visit from his sister.  Preparing to send word to his sovereign, he was temporarily distracted.  The mortals were attempting to contact their self-appointed champion, the Prince. 

He smiled, amused by Thor’s friend’s antics as he tried to catch the god of Thunder’s attention.  The human was standing atop his own tower, doing some strange dance and bellowing at the top of his lungs.  Calling to Heimdall, himself, and begging “Hey, you! Goldie!” to fetch Thor.

A runner called, message given, the Guardian returned to his watching.  He would keep one eye on Loki’s get and inform the Allfather of any further developments.  He did know of Hel’s earlier occasional visits to her other brother, so his concern was not terribly high yet.

Mischief’s double in Odin’s form received the messenger from the Watcher and thus Loki instantly was aware of what was occurring on Midgard.  He thought about it for a few moments before deciding to inform Thor.  If Hel was there, with her brother, it might be a good time to make that visit, while the big oaf was busy with his mortal friends.

If the worst happened, and Hel freed Jor, he could always send Thor to corral Odin and Heimdall could bring them back to Asgard.  From the Realm Eternal, the Allfather could recoup some of his lost strength and deal with the World Serpent, hopefully putting him back to sleep.  Then Mischief might talk with his daughter without interference and discover her reason for contacting him.

Loki didn’t need the Guardian to move between the Realms and had not for centuries.  So he was not worried about dropping Thor in that city he’d nearly destroyed and then flitting halfway around the world to his children.  He didn’t mind seeing his youngest once again, either, wondering just how well Jor would remember him.  He was so tiny when the Allfather had tossed him into the depths of Midgard’s oceans.

Stark was stunned and then furious when Thor suddenly appeared in front of him with no warning, no roar of the Bifrost, no rainbow of light.  Right beside Point Break stood a smirking, not so dead after all, Reindeer Games.  Who gave one of those toothy, shark grins of his, a little wave and promptly vanished as quickly as he’d arrived, stepping backward into a second quickly conjured portal.  

Just like the one his alien army had poured out of not so long ago.  Even as he looked for cover, (Tony was not wearing his flashy suit), Stark wondered about that.  If Rudolf could open a hole in space with just a simple wave of a glowing hand, why all the foofarah when he’d attacked before?

“Thor!  What the Hell, man?  You said he was dead!”  Not the friendliest of greetings, it put the big god off his normally effusive greeting for a moment.  

“It is well, my friend.  Loki and I have settled our differences.  He is of no danger to you; you need have no concern.  It has been long since we’ve met and you are looking well.  I understand you have requested my assistance with some problem?  What can I do to help you?” 

Scowling for a second or two, Thor thought he should reassure his human friend.  Tony seemed obviously nervous by Mischief’s sudden reappearance.  Even as he finished speaking, the big blond was striding forward, arms open to give a welcome embrace.  

He was a bit distraught when Stark backed up a step, still looking wary.  “Where’d he go?  He’s not gonna pop up behind me now, is he?” 

“Of course not, my friend.  Loki is halfway across your Realm by now.  He’s gone to visit with his barns,” Thor explained, smiling again as Tony relaxed.  “Now, what troubles you?”

“Might as well come inside, Blondie.  This is getting complicated,” Tony replied.  He waved the god inside and turned back to the now open glass slider.  Thinking to himself that he was glad Friday was still translating ‘godspeak’ for him.  ‘Barns’ apparently was Asgardian for kids.   _ Whoa!  That part of the myths was true, then.  Loki really does have kids!  _

Of course, Tony had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking the horse question.  He was going to have enough trouble explaining to Thor why he’d been called. Especially after the god’s comment about him and his little bro now being friends again.

“You look a bit dry there, Point Break.  Drink?”  Hoping to distract and soothe before asking the sticky questions and telling the big guy about the problems Yorgi was causing, Tony offered hospitality, knowing it was important to Thor’s people.  He’d been reading up on them.

The blinding smile he received told him it had been the right way to go.  Thor dropped into a strongly built armchair and answered, “Gladly will I share a libation with you, my friend!”  He nodded his thanks when Stark handed him a beer, taking only a soda for himself.

“I don’t really know how to phrase this, so I’m just gonna give you the info that I have.  Hoping you can give me some answers, a game plan or something, ‘kay?”  Tony sat across from the As, trying to seem relaxed.

Thor nodded, but remained silent.  Curiosity evident on his handsome face, his attention all on Tony.  It made Stark slightly uncomfortable; those electric blues were intense when focussed on you.  

“How long’s it been since you saw your bro’s kids?  A few centuries, I’m guessing, right?”  Thor nodded again.

“Well, I assume Yorgi’s grown quite a bit since then.  And now, with his sis here, too, he’s... um, well... he’s come up from the deepest trench in our oceans.  Where he was sleeping?  And it’s really messing with our geology and weather and such.  Lots of earthquakes, volcanoes erupting, hurricanes, really big waves hitting shorelines and stuff.  Really messing up a lot of people’s lives, you know? “ Tony hesitated at Thor’s frown and shift in his seat.

“Go on, my friend.  What is it you wish me to do?”  Thor acted confused, if also concerned.

“Can you talk to him?  Put him back to sleep or something?  Calm him down?  Maybe settle the weather a little?”

Thor sighed, shaking his head negatively.  “I doubt he would listen.  If, as you say, Hel is here, he might hear her, if she could be convinced to assist.  But she will not speak kindly with me.  She remembers too well when she and her brothers were... separated... from their parents.  It was, unfortunately, not done gently.” 

Thor sighed, again, chagrin obvious in his sad smile.  “I was there and did nothing to help my brother.  I believed what my father had told me, that Loki’s children were a danger to Asgard.  That they needed to be removed somewhere where they would not be able to cause harm. 

“It was very hard for me to see them so distraught, and my brother... he was unconsolable for a long time.  He lost his entire family that day, and all because of a dead volva’s prophecy.  One that may never come to pass.  Who really knows what the Nornir plan for us all?”

Stark was surprised, hearing the normally cheerful god sound so melancholy.  He had never realized Thor really believed in predestination so completely.  Friday said softly in his ear that Nornir meant Fates, and that apparently the Norse people had gotten their beliefs from the Aesir, whom they had worshipped.

“Really?  Nothing?  He’s destroying the planet, Thor!”  

“I could speak with Loki.  He might convince Jormungandr to move more softly.  I am not certain I should interrupt their reacquaintance, though.  I will do what I can to calm your weather immediately, however.  Where has my nephew surfaced, do you know?”  Thor asked, reluctantly.  “I will seek them out after I still the worst storms.”  He took a last swallow and set the empty bottle on a side table.

“You going now?”  Tony wanted to know.

“Aye.  There does not seem to be any advantage to waiting, especially, if as you say, things are so dire here.”  Thor stood and opened his hand for Mjolnir. 


	15. Chapter 15

                                                                                       15

No sooner had Colonel Jameson given the order to pack up the scientists and “get the hell out of Dodge”, as he put it, than a third arrival stunned the soldiers again.  

“Greetings, mortals!”  boomed the large, muscular blond in renfair attire.  “MIght I inquire if any of you know the whereabouts of my niece and nephew?  Have you chanced to see my brother somewhere here about?”

Since he was wearing an almost identical outfit to the one he sported during the ‘NYC incident’, and carrying Mjolnir in hand, it was no difficult thing to determine the tall, good-looking guy was Thor.  The colonel gasped and hustled over, holding out a hand in greeting.

“Your highness!  Thank God you’re here!”  He winced as he realised the god might take that wrong, but Thor only smiled and nodded.  “Can you stop that beast?  Talk to them all?  And please, take your brother home again, before he...”  Jameson gulped at the Thunderer’s instantly darkened expression and flashing eyes.

“My nephew is no beast,” he claimed, testily.  “And you are in no danger from Loki, either.  Rather you should be thanking him, for it was he who brought me to you.”  Thor wasn’t exactly angry, but he was now on edge.  “No harm will come to anyone as long as you do not interfere with their meeting.”  

The colonel gulped, and suddenly noticed the god stood in bright sunlight.  The storms lashing the island had calmed.  “Okay, yes, alright, Thor.  We were just preparing to leave anyway.   We’ll leave you to your reunion, then?”  Smiling a bit shakily, the colonel waved his frozen soldiers back to work.

As they passed him by, the young drone pilot stopped.  “Excuse me, your highness?”

“Thor will do, youngling,”  the god rumbled, with a smile.

“Right, Thor.”  The soldier grinned back.  “Your kinfolk were last seen on the other end of the island, right at the cliffs, sir.”  He pointed out the direction.  “Probably still there. Not sure, as your brother discovered our drone and the sea mon... um, your nephew, he burned it up.”

“My apologies on the loss of your device.  Loki does tend to become a bit testy if he believes someone is observing him surreptitiously.  Privacy is of great value to him.  I thank you for the directions.”  Thor nodded, stepped back and twirled Mjolnir.  Taking off with a single leap, he vanished toward the palisade.

The humans continued with their frantic, if controlled departure.  The noise of the last planes taking off was all but ignored by the aliens.  The great sea beast did lift his head momentarily, but his temporary notice was quickly forgotten in lieu of watching his adopted uncle’s approach.  

Jormungandr hissed in warning, not pleased by Thor’s interruption.  He remembered the large As as one of those who’d stopped Fadir from helping him and his siblings.  Thor had turned Loki away from his children, crushing the slighter god to his chest and murmuring softly while they were taken from him.

While he effectively restrained Loki, preventing him from stopping the Allfather, Thor had not been happy about his role.  What the serpent child of Mischief did not understand, his uncle had been almost as upset as his brother.  Even as he held Loki back, Thor wept into his brother’s midnight locks.

Hearing his son’s warning, Loki turned, releasing Hel and glowing gold-green with a seidr shield.  It instantly covered both himself and his daughter.  The slender god knew very little and likely nothing in this realm could injure his gigantic son.  A hand held forward, fingers spread, halted Thor’s approach.

“Not now, Brother,” Loki spat at Thor.  “Go back to your mortals.”  He continued before the Thunderer could voice the protest clear on his face.  “I will return to you there when I am done here.”  Then Mischief calmly turned his back on the Storm King.


	16. Chapter 16

                                                                                      16

Those heroes formerly known as the Avengers had gathered in Stark’s rebuilt tower, that several of them now called home.  Everyone joined Tony, Pepper, Happy and Vision in the penthouse living area.  Friday replayed for them all of the short, confusing meeting with Thor before he had taken off for parts unknown.  Tony assumed he would end up somewhere in the South Pacific near the Phillipines.  That was where the trouble had started and where the sightings of the sea serpent had been made.

Bruce had even emerged from his lab where he’d been hiding from the world after Tony had convinced him he was safest there, for the impromptu meeting.  Finding a quiet spot in the corner of the lower level lounge, he could listen in to the discussion above without becoming too involved.  He was upset enough upon learning Loki had returned to Earth with Thor.

Romanoff glanced over at the PHD several times, but did not leave her spot on the loveseat.  She knew Banner sometimes required a bit of distance to maintain his equilibrium. And she was also debating whether her usual partner should be recalled or left at home, safe and unaware his former master had been seen on Earth again.  That would only cause tension and distraction, something none of the group needed.

Director Hill arrived late, not surprisingly.  However, her companion instantly brought all conversation to a complete halt.  Her boot steps sounded quite loud in the ensuing accusatory silence.  Then, after a collective breath, everyone started shouting at once.

It was Coulson himself who finally got them all to shut up.  His calm, serene demeanor, a slight tilt of his head, and one exasperated sounding sigh quieted all the complaints.  It did nothing to remove several rather livid glares both he and Hill received.

“You will all be briefed, as needed, later,” he stated quietly.  “Right now, we have several much bigger issues facing us... and the world.  They need to be addressed first.  We will need to be on our guard to ensure none of the villains on SHIELD’s watch list decide to take advantage of the current upheavals in various locales around the globe.  Thus we will be on 24 hour standby from now until further notice.  So I suggest you all get your affairs in order and be prepared to move out as soon as called.” 

“I guess it’s time to get the guest rooms ready,” Tony sighed.  “Who doesn’t already have a suite assigned to them?  Hands?”  He looked around at the group.  “Makes sense for everyone to just stay here, right, Agent?  And why the hell weren’t we told you were alive?”

“Yes, and need to know, Stark,”  was the calm reply.

Further accusations and debate were interrupted by a sudden darkening of the day’s blue skies.  Roiling clouds and an instant downpour heralded the last Avenger’s imminent arrival.  As they all turned to the large, open deck to the far side, Thor made his normal impressive landing.  Cape flying, lightning flashing, he thumped to the platform, Mjolnir in hand, the other and one knee braced on the deck.

The group was rather surprised by his, “Greetings, friends!”  A more subdued than usual salutation from the normally effusive god.  Even more confusing was Thor’s calm acceptance of Coulson’s appearance.

“Don’t tell me you knew?” was Tony’s comment when the Thunderer merely nodded at Agent.  

“Loki never misses his aim,” replied the now shorter-haired god.

“What?” Tony barked.  “That makes no sense!”

“He said he had not delivered a fatal blow to ‘the little man’.  I had no reason to disbelieve him,” Thor answered.  “Of course, I did not discover this until after he had been imprisoned.”

“Care to explain why he’s here now, Thor?” Steve asked.  “Is any of our current trouble his fault?”

“Loki is only here to answer a request from his daughter,” the other large, blond warrior replied.  “As far as I am aware, Jormungandr is the likely cause of the disturbances to your geology and weather.  He is Loki’s youngest and still a bit clumsy, I fear.  It was Hel come to visit that woke him.”

“Didn’t I hear somewhere that your ‘brother’ was supposed to have died?  Several years ago was it?  During that disturbance in England?” Natasha questioned quietly.  Black Widow rarely raised her voice, but then, she really didn’t need to. 

Thor shrugged, unconcerned by her tone.  “I believed him gone, having held him in my arms as he breathed his last, but I was mistaken.  Apparently, Loki has been favoured by Death herself.  He claims she has erased his name from the Nornir’s lists until he fulfills some task for her.”

“Make a note of that,” Tony murmured aside to Friday.

“Are you saying he  **can’t** be killed?”  Director Hill blurted, shocked.

“No, of course not,” Thor answered.  He seemed surprised by her outburst, almost annoyed.  “He simply will not remain so until his charge is completed.”

“Sounds more like a curse to me than any kind of favour,” was Banner’s soft contribution.  Several people turned to him, surprised.  “Well, think about it,” he shrugged.  “I imagine he feels it every time.  Can’t be pleasant.”

“No, it is not,” Thunder averred.  “Loki said each time has been as much an agony as any death.  And returning is no easier.” 

Somebody mumbled, “Good.  Serves him right.” 

Thor scowled and thunder rumbled.  “My brother has saved myself and my friends from harm or worse many times.  At great risk to himself, as well.  His last ‘death’ was to save all the Realms from destruction, yours included!  Do not say he deserves such pain!  You know not of that which you speak!  You do not know Loki!”

“Y’know, I wondered about that,” Tony stood and handed Thor a glass of ale.  He figured maybe a drink might help to cool the big guy’s ire.  Thor always claimed the crazed seeming person who had attacked New York was not the brother he knew.

When the others looked at him like he’d lost his mind, he continued.  “All those clues he dropped?  And, I swear he let us catch him.  Almost like he was hoping we’d beat him.”  Turning to Romanoff, he pointed a finger, ice rattling in his own glass.  “Didn’t I read in Barton’s debrief where he said the guy seemed sick, confused at times, talked to himself like he was holding a conversation with somebody?”

She looked away, lifting one shoulder as if she didn’t want to acknowledge that Tony was correct.

“Oh, and am I the only one who noticed the change in eye colour?”  Stark spun around, catching everyone’s eyes as he did, his hands held wide.

“What are you talking about, Stark?”  Steve asked.

“What colour are your brother’s eyes, Thor?” Iron Man smirked.

“Like summer leaves, clear, bright green.  Why?”  Thor was baffled by Stark’s query.

“Coulson, Steve... you were both pretty close to him.  Not quite as close as me, though.  What colour did you see?”  

Rogers glanced over at the Assistant Director as if for confirmation and was distressed to see a thinking frown on his normally bland featured face.  “I thought they were blue, like Thor’s,” he finally stated.  I wasn’t really focussed on that, though.”

“My recollection, also, Captain,” Phil remarked.  “Leads to some interesting speculation, doesn’t it?”

“Well, they were definitely sky blue just before he tossed me through my window,” Tony averred.  He raised a hand to stop Thor’s protest.  “But, after Hulk redecorated the lounge with him, when we put the muzzle on?  Yeah, bright green.  What does that say to you all?”

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this, Stark.  Doesn’t really matter right now.  It’s way off topic.  We need to focus on the problems we  **can** do something about.  We can discuss possibilities and alternate theories on villainous motives another day.”  Hill tried to redirect the meeting. She could see several of the team were distracted, thinking.


	17. Chapter 17

                                                                                      17

“Did I hear you speak my name, Storm King?”  People spun, looking for the place where that voice had come from.  It was a smooth, silky, light baritone, more than pleasant, soothing and sexy.  Nonetheless, it also contained overtones of violence; the kind of voice you might hear in certain nightmares.

Weapons were displayed by those carrying them, the others whose skills were not dependent on such just as alert.  Except for Tony, who looked as though he was expecting company.  He grinned and waved a hand. 

“Come for that drink I owe you, Mischief?”   He turned his head from side to side, listening, eyes roaming the room.  “No need to hide, hot stuff.  Big bro’s here to protect you.”

“Yes, show yourself, Brother!”  Thor added, also standing.  “None here will harm you.  I will vouch for their forbearance.”

“Speak for yourself, Thor,” Natasha hissed.  She’d moved down to sit beside Bruce, making sure he stayed calm.  “I, for one, have a score to settle with your brother... for me, and for Hawkeye.”

“Lady Widow, I...” Thor started, when an invisible hand on his shoulder halted him.  He immediately turned to that side, causing everyone to focus their attention in the same direction.  Again, except for Tony.

He just held out a glass of whiskey, waiting.  He did jump a little when he felt cool fingers brush his own and the glass was lifted to unseen lips.  “Fascinating,” he murmured, watching the amber liquid pour out and disappear.

“Mmm, another if you wouldn’t mind,” purred the suddenly visible god.  Standing close to Stark’s side, he was semi-hidden from most of the team.  Tony shivered as that liquid, audibly sexy purr slid over him.  Or maybe it was that the air surrounding Loki seemed cooler than the rest of the room.  

“Sure, honey.  Let me just get that for you.”  He scrambled around the bar, putting it between himself and the looming god.  Feeling slightly safer with a bit of distance, he sighed and managed to refill Loki’s glass without even a single shake.

“I thank you, minn fjol,” Loki leered, eyes lighting up in glee.  Turning to the rest, but his attention on Thor, he raised his glass.  “Hospitality offered and accepted.  Do they understand,Thunderer?”

Surprising all, Coulson answered.  “You and Thor are now under Stark’s protection as honored guests in his house.  Any violence against either of you will be answered by your host.  Up to and including removing the threat by any means, even as far as killing them.  His honor demands it.  Right?”

Several people exploded in audible outrage when Thor nodded, agreeing.  Tony gulped and choked on his mouthful of single malt.  He didn’t feel any better when Loki leaned across the bar and patted him on the back.

“He’s not serious, is he?  Really, Thor?” Tony squeaked. 

Steve gasped, shocked.  He was remembering old folktales told him as a child of how humans were often tricked by the faerie people.  This seemed quite similar. 

“Indeed, my friends.  Amongst my people... and your Viking ancestors, hospitality is very serious.  ‘Tis true, Loki has tricked you, Man of Iron, but if you are an honorable man, you will stand by your offer.”  

“Just what does that entail; you mind educating the heathen?”  Tony snarked.  He glared at the Trickster, who gazed serenely back, sipping his second whiskey.

Tony was noticing now an obvious difference in the dark god lounging against his bar.  Loki seemed relaxed and calmer than during their first encounter.  Confident and arrogant as before, but the element of hysteria was definitely missing.  This was a man who knew he was in control as opposed to one trying to prove it.

He was also clearly healthier.  Loki’s skin tone, while still moon-pale, was smooth and supple, with no sickly, greasy sweat and greenish tint.  The dark circles under his  **very** green eyes were gone.  He looked to have put on a bit of weight, as well, and his hair was now glossy and full, not slicked back and stringy.  Also, he was groomed like the prince he was, clothes neat and clean, of fine fabrics and supple leather.  His armour glowed, polished to a golden shine.

“So, when do we expect the army, Loki?” Bruce wanted to know.  He was sitting quietly, but Natasha’s hand on his upper arm was all that was keeping him calm enough to prevent changing.

“Hello, Beast,” the Trickster uttered, his voice a low, sensual rumble.  “I think you will find I am not so easy to best this time.”  When Thor made to halt Loki’s stalk toward Banner, he held up a green glowing hand and the Thunderer stopped, rearing back in alarm.  Stark was not the only one to notice Thor’s reaction and wonder.

“As to the army... there is none.  I have not come to conquer.  There is nothing on this poor excuse for a Realm that I want.  Nor ever did, truly.  Thor will tell you, I have never coveted a throne.  Rule is boring, confining.  I wish to be free to do as I please.” 

Loki stopped and looked around.  “Where is my hawk?  The rest of your little group of heroes are assembled here,” he grinned at his pun.  “Not Barton?  I should have thought he would not wish to miss my visit?”

“Ooh, that was mean,” Tony snarked.  

Now it was Bruce’s turn to restrain the Widow.  She leaped to her feet, gun pointed right at the god’s face.  “I will shoot you, you bastard!” she spit.

At the same time, Thor protested, “Loki!  Why must you insist on provoking my friends?”

“What?  It was a legitimate question.  He was my favourite, you know.  I would have kept him if I’d had the misfortune to win our little disagreement.”

Changing topic and attitude as sharply as his direction when he’d whipped around to face Thor, Mischief sighed.  “I’m weary, Thunderer.  I understand you keep a set of chambers here?  I would retire for a time.  And we need to speak privately, Thor.”  

Loki turned to regard a confused Stark.  “It’s a family matter.  Nothing to concern you mortals.  And in the morning, we will be returning to Asgard.”


	18. Chapter 18

                                                                                      18

“You seriously expect us to just let you wander around in Stark’s home?”  Director Hill sputtered, disbelief plain in her voice and on her face. 

“I expect only to rest,” Loki snarked right back.  “Thor is the one who occasionally wanders in his sleep.”  Turning to the blond god, he asked, “You do have room enough?  I have no wish to put you out of your own bed.”

“Of course, Brother.  More room than many a bed we’ve shared in the past.”  Thor grinned.  “Our host provides very well for his guests.”

Tony corrected the Thunderer.  “I provide well for my friends, Thor.  I don’t think Reindeer Games qualifies.”

“But he is my brother... and you did offer him hospitality, Tony.”

“You need not bother about me, Stark.  I do not require chambers of my own.  I am willing to share with Thor.”  Loki responded, graciously. 

The gathered human heroes continued to protest.  Loki reacted with disdain, lifting one brow and looking down his long nose at the group.  Raising a hand, first finger extended, he lectured them.

“I see no one here save my catalyst, (Loki nodded to Coulson), understands the art of diplomacy.  Since Thor does not seem to have spent any effort in educating you, I must now attempt to do so.  Stark has made an overture of welcome.  This is  **his** home he has offered.  Thus it is his decision alone as to whether he honors his pledge.

“I, and Thor, are princes of a foreign land.  If any of you force our host to renege on his most generous offer, you will essentially break his promise of succor.  This will, in a very real sense, cause an interstellar incident that you do  **not** want to happen.  On any of the other eight Realms of Yggdrasil, such disrespect might even provoke hostilities.  Do you truly believe you could win a war with Asgard?” The slender god strode back and forth before the group of humans like a college professor expounding on a favourite subject .

Rogers scowled at Mischief’s pompous attitude.  But before there was more trouble, he turned to Hill.  “I remember my mum telling stories of the old world.  Back in the days of knights and kings.  I know most of you don’t understand, but that’s pretty much the way things were here in my day, too.  I believe it was part of the code of chivalry.  I do know a man’s word was his bond, and if he broke it, he was never trusted again.”

“I give you my word, on my honor, I will cause no trouble and will leave at first light,”  Loki swore, one hand on his chest, bowing slightly toward the group.

“Why should we trust you?  Aren’t you the god of lies?”  

Still standing, now holding his hammer in one hand, Thor growled, “Loki rarely makes an oath and he has never been forsworn!”

“I am Mischief, and also the god of Air and Fire.  I have been called the Prince of Lies, but that is because few can lie to me.”  Loki rolled his shoulders and stretched, stifling a yawn.  “Thor?  Your chambers?” he sighed.

The Thunderer leaped to his side, “Yes, Brother.  Time to rest.  Tony, I will take Loki to my floor, with your permission?”  Already heading for the elevator, having taken Mischief by the arm, he wasn’t waiting for an answer.

Surprising the Avengers, the dark god allowed himself to be led.  In fact, he seemed to lean into his larger companion.  Tony swore by the time the elevator door shut behind the pair, Thor had his arm wrapped around his slighter brother’s waist, Loki tucked close to his side.  It didn’t appear as though he was holding up the ‘weary’ mage, but rather cuddling him.

Various people started in on Tony, complaining and asking how could he be so careless.  Was he really just going to let Thor keep the villain on his floor?  Wasn’t he worried about a surprise attack or sabotage?  An assassination attempt?

Stark tried to make some comeback, but was drowned out.  Hill finally stood up, clapped her hands and yelled for everyone to shut the hell up.  In the ensuing shocked silence, a quiet voice spoke up.

“Well, I suppose since he’s here, we know where he is and what he’s doing.  Stark’s surveillance systems are pretty thorough.  He’ll be keeping an eye on Loki.  Right, Tony?” Coulson wasn’t really asking, everyone knew.  “And if he does anything suspicious, you’ll let us know... immediately.”

“Sure, Agent.  I’ve a feeling Thor’s got it handled, but Friday’ll keep an eye and ear tuned in anyway.”  He looked around at the others.  “Anybody besides me notice a real difference in him?  Agent?  Romanoff?”

Natasha said nothing, but Tony could see she was thinking.  Coulson nodded affirmatively, though he did not elaborate.  Steve sat for a moment and then murmured half to himself, “he looked better, seemed calmer, I guess.”  

“He’s only here for Thor.  We are definitely not his focus this time,”  Tony explained.


	19. Chapter 19

                                                                                      19

While the team tried to return to their original reason for meeting, Thor had indeed snuggled Loki close.  He did not let go, even as the car dropped several floors to his residence in the tower.  Loki glanced up through long, dark lashes, a small, slightly unsure smile on his handsome face.  But he made no protest of Thor’s overly affectionate behaviour. 

The princes entered Thor’s apartment together.  The elder brother pointing out bedroom, bathing chamber and then flopping onto a large, sturdy couch.  Searching in the end table drawer for the TV remote, he asked if Loki wished to eat or bathe before his nap.

“Something light and a drink, Thor.  But, I believe I will bathe first.”  Loki sighed as he started stripping off his long overcoat and armour.  He tossed everything on a chair and headed for the bath in only small clothes.  Thor followed his younger brother’s movements with an appreciative eye.

“Good, Brother.  I will order something for you.  It will have arrived by the time you are done.”  Thor rose and entering his kitchenette, rummaged around in a drawer for takeout menus.  Finding one from his favourite deli, he placed an order for himself and Loki: two huge overstuffed baked ham and swiss sandwiches with loaded fries and a two-liter bottle of soda each.  Just a snack.

Deciding not to wait for their meal, knowing Friday would deliver it correctly, Thor wandered into the ensuite.  He’d also removed his cloak and armour, but was still dressed. Though he and Loki had shared a bath in the past, they had not done so for many years and he was unsure of his reception.

Thunder found Mischief soaking in the deep tub, his dark hair curling in the steamy air.  The Storm King smiled, remembering how the Trickster always griped about his unruly locks.  Thor’s hand automatically strayed to a wayward strand and brushed it back from Loki’s forehead.

The younger prince cracked one eye and looked up.  Noticing Thor was still fully clothed, he frowned slightly.  “Were you thinking to join me?  There is room, but you seem a bit overdressed, Thor.”

“I was not sure I would be welcome, little brother.  We have not been so close of late.  I do remember how you enjoyed when I washed your hair for you.  If you wish, I would be glad to once more?”

“Mmm, I did and you may,”  Loki purred.  His eye had closed again so he did not see how Thor flushed at his easy acceptance of the elder’s offer.  Thor almost shivered in anticipation of having his hands full of Loki’s silken tresses again... and hopefully, the rest of him as well.

Having stripped, the blond god slipped into the tub, sliding his dark haired sibling forward to sit before him.  Loki only breathed out softly, lifting a languid hand with a scrubbing puff toward Thor.  He seemed totally relaxed, leaning against Thor’s chest and allowing him to move the younger as he wished.

Thor realised the Trickster really was very tired, much more than he’d allowed the humans to see.  Now, as the Thunderer gently scrubbed his brother’s body, he could see the dark circles under his eyes, the lines that bespoke his weariness.  Loki was pale, as he always was, but this seemed a different shade than usual, more peakedness from stress, fatigue or pain.

It put a damper on Thor’s growing excitement at having Loki stretched out between his knees.  Mischief said nothing about the rather large, stiff weapon that poked him in the back, but Thor had felt him shift position, so he was obviously aware of the elder brother’s interest.  Thor tried to ignore it, and now that he was softening, he sighed in both relief and disappointment.

“Have you changed your mind, Storm King?  Or is it that you fear Stark’s devices will see and hear you?”  The Child of Chaos’ quiet murmur shocked Thor completely.  He blushed furiously, glad he was behind Loki.  

“Uh... what do you mean, Brother?” he stuttered after a slight gasp.

“I am fairly certain I did not misread your intent,  **Brother** ,”  Loki snickered.  His emphasis on their relationship was not lost on Thor.

“You are the one who insists we are not, Loki.”  Thor decided to address that, rather than the more uncomfortable aspect of Loki’s question.

“Thor, I have been watching you watch me for centuries.  You’ve done nothing about it until now, now that we both know we share no blood.  So, why the flagging interest?” Loki pressed.

“I... Father has become distant of late.  Ever since we... since we lost Mother.  He seems to no longer acknowledge our kinship, but only sees me as just another subject.  You are all I have left of family, Mischief.  I cannot lose you, Loki.  Not again.  My heart could not take it,  _ elskan minn. _ ”  

“And so you think that by possessing me physically, you will keep me close, Thor?”  Loki snorted in disbelief.  “Are you really that naive?”

“I... do not know how to answer, Brother.  I hoped...”

“Ridiculous!”  

“I know you are tired, Loki.  Perhaps we should not discuss this now.  Mayhap, after you’ve rested and eaten...”  

“No, we need to settle this now, Thor.  Remember I said we needed to talk?  It is connected to this... well, to our relationship in general.  And to my children, Hel in particular.”

“Your children?  How?”

Loki suddenly lunged up and stepped out of the water.  He shook himself and waved a hand, instantly dry.  Striding out of the ensuite nude, he stalked across Thor’s apartment to where their delivery awaited on the kitchenette’s breakfast counter. 

Finding a towel and following, Thor heard the rustle of sandwich wrapping being torn before he saw Loki.  Still naked, the dark-haired god stood, backlit by the large window, devouring his dinner.  He cracked the cap on a soda bottle and sniffed it.  Making a face, Mischief waved his hand over the container, changing the liquid within to mead.  With an evil grin, he remarked, “I wonder if this is where those fool mortals who worship their single God got the idea?”  He chuckled to himself and took a large gulp.

“Loki!”  Thor scowled.  “You should not disparage their beliefs; they only...”

“Why not?  They’ve made me and mine into monsters.  With a little help from your kin, of course.”  He held the second bottle toward Thor.  “Shall I?”

“Thank you, if you would.  Shouldn’t you dress?”  Thunder could not help but stare at his younger kin.  Loki was lean and long, but still well-muscled and graceful.  He had wide shoulders and narrow hips, but a full, round backside.  His chest, while not as sculpted as Thor’s, was nicely shaped with small, pert, pink nipples and his abdomen softly ribbed.  So tempting.

“Don’t you like seeing me like this?  You can’t stop looking.  I thought it would please you,” the Trickster sneered.  “You’re barely covered yourself, oaf.”  He gestured toward the towel wrapping Thor’s waist and nearly exposing his turgid cock.

“Why must you be so quarrelsome, Loki?  I thought we were trying to repair our friendship, our kinship.”  When the Trickster frowned, unable to speak through a mouthful of sandwich, Thor explained further.

“I’ve always thought you beautiful, Brother.  You are so graceful, so... exotic.  And you have always been the stronger of us.  You will is indomitable.  You are so wise, Loki.  You always seem to know exactly what you want, and you do just that.  Whatever it takes to get your way; you don’t care what others think.” 

Loki nearly choked, trying to swallow too quickly.  When he’d finished coughing, he glared at Thor.  “You cannot really believe that?  I don’t care?  Did we truly grow up alongside each other?” 

During Thor’s little speech, his brother’s normally calm, inexpressive face had morphed through several emotions; surprise, disbelief, guilt, (that one really confused Thor), anger.  And now, he was staring at Thor as though he’d never seen him before today.  And rather as though he liked what he was examining.  A look the Thunderer had always vainly hoped to see.

With a resigned sigh, Thor answered.  “I apparently have not understood you at all.  I loved you from the very first, Brother.  I will always love you... even if I don’t understand you.  One of the things I find most intriguing is how complicated you are.  I am always surprised by you.”

“Do you remember that morning, Thor?  The day it all began to go wrong?”  Loki’s face bore a sad, regretful expression now.  “I told you a truth then, one that has not changed, no matter our recent differences.” 

You called me brother, said I was your friend,” Thor reminisced.  Thoughtful, he looked up at the mage, who now wore a slight, painful seeming smile.  “You said I should never doubt your love.  Oh, Loki!  I am a fool!” 

“I did not believe you would ever understand,” Mischief mumbled, rather squashed against the larger god’s chest.  “You needn’t crush me, Thor.  I’m not going anywhere.”  Loki winced, glad Thor could not see how indecisive he really was.

Thor was beginning to feel more like he had earlier, in the bath.  And rather hopeful, as well.  Loki felt so right where he held him close.  His flesh was slightly cool, skin satiny and where his hair lay against Thor’s shoulder, it seemed like strands of silk.

The slighter god sighed, relaxing in his elder’s embrace as Thor ran his warrior’s hands gently up and down Loki’s sides and back.  He jerked slightly when his backside was cupped and kneaded, but he immediately calmed.  Thor glanced at Loki’s face when he rested one cheek against his shoulder.  The mage had his eyes closed, his expression one of calm pleasure.


	20. Chapter 20

                                                                                       20

Hel was not calm and her eyes had been uncomfortably opened.  She felt confused, hurt and abandoned again. Taking some small comfort in her baby brother’s presence, she tried to make sense of her father’s decision.  

“I love you, all of you, as I ever have, daughter.  I do understand your rage and pain, Hel, but I cannot do as you ask.  Not now.  I know you hate the Allfather; you are not alone in this.  Please try to see things from my point of view.

“You wish to destroy everything, child, everything I have fought all my life to protect.  Asgard is my home, Hel, as Jotunheim was yours, and now, Helheim.  I would take you there; let you see the Realm’s beauty, its strengths that lie in the land and the common people.  

“Odin and his court are not all of Asgard.  And eventually they will be gone.  Thor will be king... and he is  **not** his father.  I cannot explain more now, but I will as soon as this crisis is past.  Please, take your brothers home and try to be patient.  There are greater dangers we must all face together than your need for revenge.  I assure you, it will come in time. 

“Remember, I love you and I understand.  You do not yet know all.  If you must, seek answers from your Lady.  She may be able to help.  I must return to my brother now.  Wait for my return, please.”

_ He actually said ‘please’ twice!  That is not like him, to beg for anything.  I only heard that word pass his lips once before.  Right after Odin’s killers slew Mother and he proclaimed us banished.   _ The Queen of the dead shook her head in pain at the memory.  

Jormungandr sensed her distress and rumbled softly, curling his head and neck as close as he could.  The monstrous serpent sighed softly and the gale blew down trees near to them.  He rested his chin on the rocks of the palisade, patient, as were all his kind.  

He knew his sister was upset, but did not truly understand why.  They had seen Fadir, for the first time in centuries.  That was a pleasing thing... and he had been happy to see them, too.  Now he had left them, but with a promise to return, so Jor was content.  His family was coming together again.

Hel finally decided she would do as her father asked.  She had waited centuries, a few more days meant nothing.  But, she would also continue with her plans.  So, now home for her draugr and then to another part of this small Realm, to find and release her other brother.

                                                                                     *

Thrain heard his mistress call, rising from his barrow and presenting himself before her court in Elvidnir.  The draugr bent his head and prepared himself to follow the Queen on her mission to free her brother from his torment.  They would take the Dark Roads first to Svartalfheim and then to Midgard to the deep, black lake wherein lay the island of Lyngvi and the bound Fenrir.  

The dverger were not pleased to see the mistress of Niflheim come to visit.  Many looked amongst their fellows to see if they could spot anyone sick or old enough that she had come to take back with her.  When she called for their king and their best smiths, much speculation took place in murmurs and whispers.

Ivaldi sent for the brothers, Brokkr and Eitri, the generally acknowledged experts in metalsmithing.  Even though every wise man, elf, dwarf and god feared her, the pair refused to leave their forge.  In the middle of a delicate work, the brothers said they would come only when the casting was finished and cooling.  All were shocked when Hel calmly smiled, sat herself beside the king and stated she would wait.

Prostrating themselves before their king and his dark guest, Brokkr and Eitri smiled nervously.  Not only was Hel a most powerful goddess in her own right, one even the Aesir feared, she was Loki’s daughter.  Loki whom had lost his wager with them and paid by having his lips sealed with awl and leather cord.

So, when Hel made her request known, the brothers trembled in more than a little discomfort.  Asking to undo a working was often nigh impossible; one as strongly forged as Gleipnir surely would be so.  And it was not even their own magic that had gathered the six impossibilities and welded them into the unbreakable bonds that fettered her sibling.

While Eitri shook his head in panicked denial, his brother mumbled into his beard, “No, no, impossible.  Can’t be done.  Not by us, anyways.”

“Perhaps then you might think to seek the one who  **is** capable, “ Hel softly said.  “For I will have this done, if it takes all your lives to do so.  And I confess to becoming impatient, so it behooves you to satisfy me quickly.”

“Hreidmarr!  We should ask Hreidmarr.  He’ll know,” Brokkr blurted, with a shudder as he caught the flashing eye of the Queen.  

“Do so, then, and speedily!”  Ivaldi King ordered. The pair of smiths bowed low and excused themselves.  Hurrying away, they could be heard arguing amongst themselves as they ever did.

Surprising Hel and their king both, the brothers returned within the day, bringing with them several others.  Hreidmarr, as Brokkr had mentioned earlier, and also Durinn and Dvalin.  All five were great smiths, known for their prowess in forging beautiful jewelry, powerful weapons and had potent magical abilities.  If between them they could not find an answer, it could not be done.


	21. Chapter 21

                                                                              21

The huge boulders were visible from everywhere on the heather covered ait.  One, a monstrous slab, driven deep into the ground with the binding looped through it; the second rock wedged against it to prevent the wolf from loosening the anchor stone.  The land close round both was bare, having been torn up during Fenrir’s struggles to free himself.

He lay on his side in the dirt, legs bound and his jaws still gaping as saliva drooled, running from his maw in a river.  Eyes half-closed, the wolf panted in pain, centuries of torture not diminished in the slightest.  Festering wounds where Gleipnir, the dverger-forged bond, tightly wrapped his limbs.  Sores from lying in the same position for years were scattered over the pressure points of his sides, neck and head.

Fenrir remained alert to his surroundings, even in his agony.  He felt the opening of a portal, heard footsteps approach, and as he began to growl a warning, he caught the sweet scent of decay.  His sister come to visit him again, and he whined in greeting.

“I bring you hope, at last, dear brother,” Hel whispered.  “Hope and freedom from pain.  For here with me are those who forged your bonds and a warrior to remove the sword from your jaws, as well.”

“I hope he understands, my Queen.  Though we and our kin may have fashioned the strand that binds him, we had no idea what the Aesir planned on using it for?”  Eitri bowed low as he spoke. He was not alone in his apprehension; all five dverger were trembling and sweating just being so near the huge beast.  And he smelled. 

Fenrir growled and the ground shook, light tremors making the earth vibrate.  “You need have no fear,” Hel intoned, “Fen will not harm those who free him.  Will you, Brother?”  She lay one hand gently on his muzzle.  The gigantic wolf perked his ears and thumped his tail in agreement.  

"You see?  Please, begin.  The quicker he is loosed, the sooner you may return to your homes.”  Hel leaned against the taller rock to watch and wait.  Thrain stood at her shoulder, waiting until he was called upon.

So tools were brought out and laid in position to use.  Delicate and more robust, hammers, files, pincers, awls, all manner of metal and jewelry making instruments.  Three of the smiths fitted loupes to their eyes, one put on light gloves, all wore their leather aprons and they consulted several grimoires and scrolls of spells.

Nine days it took, with the dverger working without rest.  They toiled singly, in tandem and all together at various times, but finally the slender strand parted into its strange components.  The five men quickly gathered them into special containers brought for just that purpose. 

Who knew when one of their fellows might have need of such rare ingredients?  It was not easy to find such things, let alone collect them: the sound of a cat walking, a woman’s chin hairs, the root of a mountain, a bear’s strength, fish breath and bird spit.  Rare and thus valuable, none of the five were above making a bit of profit off this strange adventure.

Then it was the draugr’s turn.  He approached the great beast, now lying more upright, with caution, but in confidence.  Thrain had never failed his queen in any task yet, and he did not intend this to be the first.  Placing one boot-clad foot between the fangs of Fenrir’s lower jaw, the warrior stretched up gauntleted hands to push with all his strength.  

The great beast whimpered, but held still as the draugr opened his maw even wider.  Until, at last the blade slipped free and Fenrir spit it out.  Now loosed, the first thing he did was to drag himself to the lakeshore and drink.  Gulping gallons at a time, he spit the first mouthfuls back out, rinsing blood, grime and the dust of years from his tongue and teeth.

Hel walked with him, a hand on his rough, filthy coat.  “You should bathe, Brother.  The waters will clean your fur and soothe your wounds.  Swimming will ease any cramps and loosen your muscles, too.  When you are recovered, we will go home.  Jor awaits us and Fadir has promised to return.” 

 


End file.
